Dreamgirls, Dreamboys
by Gondegoogoo
Summary: A trio sings and Severus wonders who the lead singer is. A one-shot songfic. HPSS


At the back of the dimly lit hall sat a lone figure dressed in black. He gazed at the stage, waiting for the performance to start.

A beam of light shone down at the centre of the stage, where three slim silhouettes stood, back facing the audience. They were in a sort of elegance pose.

A voice was heard in the air, "Let's welcome the Dreams!"

The trio turned. The middle appeared to be the lead singer and seemed familiar, but Severus could not put his finger down to who it was. The other two were Granger and the Weaslette. The middle figure was the most attractive of all, whom Severus would have been attracted to if he wasn't gay. She had long wavy black hair, rather kissable looking lips and the most brilliant emerald eyes he had ever seen since meeting Harry.

_Harry._

His heart clenched at that name. Why did he think of him? Hadn't he sworn to stop all thoughts of him since _he _definitely would not reciprocate his feelings? He scowled to himself and tuned himself back to the performers. The lead singer had a nice voice.

_Every man has his own special dream, and your dreams' just about to come true.  
Life's not as bad as it may seem if you  
open your eyes to what's in front of you._

What's in front of him, indeed? Yeah, he knew that his life would not be bad if he had _him_. Yet…

We're your dream girls  
Boys we'll make ya happy...yeah!

We're your dream girls  
Boys, we'll always care

We're your dream girls, dream girls will never leave you.  
No, no and all you've got to do is dream, baby...  
We'll be there. Dreams!  
Dream girls will help you through the night!

_Dreams_

Dream girls keep your fantasies alive!

Dream girls always love you and they'll be true!

Yes, dream girls can only belong to you.

I'm not the dream that you've had before,  
I'm the dream that'll give you more and more.

The trio moved their hips slightly to the rhythm of the music.

_  
We're your dream girls  
Boys we'll make ya happy...yeah!_

We're your dream girls  
Boys, we'll always care

We're your dream girls,

_Dream girls will never leave you.  
No, no and all you've got to do is dream, baby...  
We'll be there. Dreams!  
Dream girls will help you through the night!  
_

_All you got to do is dream  
Baby, we'll be there!_Shortly after the song ended, people started mingling and chatting amongst themselves. The attractive green eyed lady made her way gracefully towards the punch. Severus walked to her side and warned her gently about the possibility of the punch being spiked.

The young woman's laughter tinkled the air.

"Thank you for the reminder."

"You sang quite well just now, may I know your name?"

The lady seemed to search for something in his eyes but smiled back at him. "You'll have to guess. I daresay you have met me before. After all, I study here!"

Severus narrowed his eyes. Running through the list of names of the female student population, he could not seem to fit her face to any of the names. Realization dawned on his face.

"Are you wearing any glamour?"

"Yes," she replied nonchalantly. Boldly taking his hand, she led him out of the hall and towards one of the alcoves.

Severus yanked his hand away and scowled, "If you must know, I am not interested in you. You are attractive, but I do not swing this way."

She just took a step closer and whispered, "What makes you think I'm a she?"

Instantly Severus understood who _he _was.

"Potter!?"

He heard a yes before feeling hands snaking around his waist, pulling him closer. Harry was leaning in to kiss him. Severus lost his control and passionately took control of the kiss, instead trying to convey how he felt about Harry.

_His Harry._

When they pulled back, Severus stared into those brilliant emerald eyes. "Mine?" _No regrets? _He asked.

"Forever yours."

He nodded and brought him down to the dungeons. It seemed like life wasn't so bad after all.

_Life's not as bad as it may seem if you open your eyes to what's in front of you._

**A/N: Hi, this is a song fic. The song is from Dreamgirls, called uh, dreamgirls. Hope you enjoy!:D**


End file.
